1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device including a bottom-gate/bottom-contact organic thin-film transistor and a production method thereof, and more specifically, relates to a display device and electronic equipment including organic thin-film transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a thin display device, it has been considered to use an organic thin-film transistor having an organic semiconductor layer in its channel section as a thin-film transistor for driving pixels. The production of such a substrate in the driving side of a display device is carried out as described below.
First, for example, patterns of a gate electrode, wiring connected thereto, and other wiring are formed on the substrate. Next, these are covered with a gate insulating film, and patterns of connection holes and so on are formed at predetermined section. Then, patterns of a source electrode and a drain electrode are formed on the gate insulating film. Next, a partition pattern that exposes the source electrode and the drain electrode is formed on the gate insulating film. Then, an organic semiconductor layer is segmented into islands formed by the different levels in the partition caused by deposition film-formation from above. Subsequently, after carrying out pattern formation on a protective film covering at least the organic semiconductor layer, upper layer wiring and pixel electrodes are formed in the upper part of the substrate on which the protective film is formed (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-277370 (FIG. 7)).